


In Sickness

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [19]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nonsexual intimacy #5: taking care of each other while sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness

Penny would be fine if she could _just stop coughing_. Her chest ached, and it felt like someone had rested a large brick right at the top of her sternum.  Every breath rattled, and though the doctor  had sworn that bed rest and quiet were the best medicine, Penny would pay a substantial fortune right in this moment for an undisturbed night’s sleep.

Out in her flat, she heard the lock click.  “Just me,” John called softly, as if he were afraid of waking her.  She wished he was.

Her eyes were burning, and she rubbed at them angrily.  The door to her bedroom opened a crack.  “I’m awake,” Penny croaked, wincing as John opened the door wide enough for a patch of daylight to spill across her face.  

“You look better,” he commented as he dropped a large bag on her dressing table.

“I feel like death,” she sniffed.

“Only way is up then,” he replied calmly, unperturbed by her display of petulance.  At times like this, she was reminded that he was the second oldest of five.  He turned, and dropped a fresh box of tissues on her bedside table.  “Tea?” he asked, scooping up her old mug.

She nodded, reaching for the tissues as John disappeared.  She tracked the noises from her kitchen until, a few moments later, he reappeared.  “Honey and lemon.”

It was like a balm for her throat, and she sniffed again as she settled herself higher on her pillows.  “Oh darling, leave it,” she told John as he bent to pick up more empty mugs.

He ignored her.  “I got some more of those drops you liked,” he managed before a cough had him bending double.

“John, darling?” she asked, putting her mug aside with concern.

John waved her down as he sat heavily on the end of her bed.  “Did this, perchance, all start with a headache?”

Penny sighed.  “Go make yourself some of this,” she said, waving at her mug  “And then come tuck yourself up where it’s warm, since I appear to have already infected you.”

“Thanks,” John said flatly.  But ten minutes later they were curled up together, drinking tea, watching the news with a box of tissues on the comforter between them.


End file.
